


Un jardín en tu pecho

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fic ilustrado, jeonghan también, jihoon es un sol, tODOS SON UN SOL TBH
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: A pesar de todo, puede volver a crecer un jardín en tu pecho otra vez.





	Un jardín en tu pecho

Una tabla crujió, probablemente por los cambios de temperatura de la noche. Escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de los neumáticos en el pavimento húmedo, los vehículos pasaban a velocidad calmada, de vez en cuando, como si necesitaran recordarle que aún estaba vivo y despierto a mitad de la noche en una cama demasiado grande para su cuerpo pequeño y solitario.

Sabía que no debía, pero de todos modos lo hizo: lentamente, deslizando su mano por la sábana hacia el aire frío del ambiente, tomó su teléfono de la mesa de noche y desbloqueó la pantalla, recibiendo el brillo en su mirada.

 

Miró la fecha. Era su cumpleaños, eso explicaba por qué no había podido dormir absolutamente nada. Su corazón latió y sus dedos temblaron, abriendo apps, cerrándolas, mirando páginas, cambiando, intentando distraerse, intentando hacer que sus pensamientos se disiparan.

Sin remedio comenzó a escribir lentamente.

**"Eres un estúpido"**  le decía su mente mientras sus dedos apretaban las teclas casi por inercia, una y otra vez, haciendo eco. **"No lo hagas".**

Suspiró.

Realmente era un estúpido.

Decidió no hacer el ridículo otra vez.

 

Cerró sus ojos y sintió un aroma familiar, colonia de hombre y crema de afeitar. Aquel aroma nunca se iba, a veces podía escuchar incluso la máquina de afeitar desde el baño, o el hervidor calentando agua en la cocina; a veces podía incluso oír su risa. Y Jihoon solo podía cerrar sus ojos cuando eso pasaba, apretar sus párpados rogando una y otra vez que todo recuerdo de Choi Seungcheol abandonara su corazón y su memoria.

Habían terminado hacía 3 años.

Realmente, si Jihoon lo pensaba bien, no era algo que debiera extrañarle. Su relación fue extraña desde el inicio, claro que se querían, se amaban, eran felices juntos, pero había algo...

Un algo tan pequeño que Jihoon no sabía cómo definir, que hacía que ambos chocaran de una forma en que más que hacerse bien mutuamente, a la larga solo terminaban hiriéndose.

 

 

Seungcheol había decidido terminarlo todo. Le había dicho que ya no podían seguir aquello, que no estaban haciéndose bien, que estaban forzando algo que ya no tenía pies ni cabeza. Jihoon sabía que era cierto, sabía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Seungcheol, sabía que no lo merecía.

Recordaba haber asentido sin decir nada más. Jamás discutía ese tema, jamás se defendía. Seungcheol había reído suavemente, sus ojos viéndose más tristes que nunca. Esa noche, los ojos de Seungcheol le habían dicho claramente "pensé que lucharías por lo nuestro alguna vez". 

Pero Jihoon era demasiado cobarde.

Habían pasado 3 años y Jihoon seguía viviendo en el mismo departamento, usando la misma cama y las mismas sábanas que años atrás. Seguía usando el mismo tazón para el café, seguía usando el mismo perfume y usaba el cabello de la misma forma que 3 años atrás.

Jihoon, aunque quisiera, no podía olvidar.

Suspiró en la soledad de la noche, sintiéndose débil, dejando su mano caer a un lado de su cabeza e iluminando el techo con la luz de la pantalla del celular.

 

No tenía idea de cómo seguir adelante.

\--

Jihoon recordaba claramente haber llamado a Seungcheol, ebrio, cuando había pasado un año tras su quiebre. Estaba ebrio, muy ebrio y se sentía más solo que nunca. Recordaba cómo había seleccionado su número (el cual aún no borraba) y había apretado llamar sin pensarlo dos veces. La respuesta había sido tal y como la esperaba.

\- Jihoon...

Se había quedado en silencio, de pronto todas las palabras que su alcoholizada mente había planeado se habían estancado en su garganta, intentando escapar por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

No había podido aguantar mucho.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea. Jihoon lloró, ebrio, en voz alta y respondió entre sollozos.

\- En un bar...

\- ¿Estás acompañado?

\- N-no sé.. no sé dónde están... yo no... C-Cheol...

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambas líneas. Pudo oír a Seungcheol suspirar.

\- Dime el nombre del bar, iré por ti - susurró y Jihoon sintió un calor enorme en su estómago que no era causado por el alcohol.

El camino a su departamento fue silencioso, algo incómodo. Sabía que lo había arruinado, sabía que no debía insistir con Seungcheol. Este manejaba en silencio, respirando de forma pausada. No había música puesta, solo se oía el ruido de los neumáticos en la acera, los otros autos pasando por los lados. El aire era tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

 

Estaba tan cerca de él.

Tan cerca.

 

 

Estaban tan lejos....

 

 

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Jihoon este suspiró pesadamente, como si le costara respirar. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Seungcheol hablara al fin.

\- No puedes seguir así, Jihoon - murmuró, haciendo que el susodicho alzara la mirada para verlo. Se encontró con una expresión triste. Sabía lo que venía - Debes... Vivir, Jihoon. No puedes seguir estancado en algo que ya pasó.  
\- Lo sé - respondió con voz amarga, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio y Jihoon decidió salir del auto. Seungcheol lo acompañó, acompañándolo a la puerta.

Una fría brisa recorrió las calles, des ordenando sus cabellos.

\- Jihoon, yo...

 

 

Jihoon sintió que dejaba de respirar. Vio los ojos de Seungcheol y lo entendió al instante.

 

**"** **No** **lo** **digas** **"**

**"** **Por** **favor** **no** **"**

**"** **No** **lo** **hagas** **"**

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien.

**...**

 

****

 

Esa noche, la única respuesta que Jihoon pudo dar fue una sonrisa, aún cuando su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos.

 

\------

 

Fue a trabajar luego de una mala noche de sueño. Sus ojeras estaban marcadas, su cabello se veía seco, sus compañeros lo miraron como siempre y volvieron a mirar sus asuntos, suspirando algo nerviosos. Nadie lo saludaba, pues Jihoon había dejado de mostrar todo interés en otra gente y no los miraba siquiera. No tenía fuerzas.

No había dormido mucho la noche anterior, había vuelto a soñar con él haciéndole el amor y se sentía una basura.  Tres años habían pasado y Jihoon no podía superar, no quería superarlo.

 

 

Pasó entre la gente pidiendo permiso y disculpándose, intentando alcanzarlo. Con la vista fija en el gorro de lana gris lo vio caer a los pies de alguien, quien lo levantó del suelo al instante. jihoon suspiró aliviado, preparándose para darle las gracias a quien había sido tan amable de detenerlo.

 

 

**Yoon Jeonghan.**   
  


Se sentaron en una plaza, en silencio, sintiendo la brisa helada en las nucas. Jihoon acomodó su gorro con una mano, sosteniendo el vaso de café con la otra. Miró de reojo al chiquillo de cabello negro que bebía de su café con tranquilidad. Jihoon se sintió avergonzado, sentado junto a alguien tan bonito como lo era Jeonghan. Olía a jabón, su cabello se veía suave y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío.   
  


"Claro que Seungcheol te iba a elegir" pensaba una y otra vez, tembloroso. Apretó sus manos sobre el vaso.  
  


\- Gracias... por el café - susurró para luego tomar un sorbo de la bebida caliente. El chiquillo lo miró y le sonrió.

\- No hay de qué, hace frío.   
  


Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, viendo a la gente pasar. Jihoon quería irse, no porque Jeonghan le cayera mal (al contrario, era una persona encantadora y muy agradable), sino porque estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a preguntar por Seungcheol, y no quería seguir dándole lástima al mundo. No quería molestar a la pareja de su ex, no quería molestar a nadie más, no quería...   
  


\- Cheol está bien - dijo de pronto Jeonghan, haciéndole dar un salto. Lo miró confundido y el chico le sonrió - Querías preguntar, ¿Cierto? 

\- Lo siento...

\- Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo ni nada - dijo con una sonrisa gentil. Jihoon se sonrojó.

 

\- ¿He sido... muy molesto? - dijo Jihoon casi en un susurro, temiendo que Jeonghan no lo habría escuchado y avergonzado por la idea de tener que repetirlo. Pero Jeonghan sí lo había escuchado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? 

\- Ya sabes... tú... él... - habló bajito, enfocando su vista en las burbujitas que flotaban a la superficie del café y se unían con otras. Jeonghan suspiró. 

\- Seungcheol está preocupado. 

 

Jihoon levantó la vista de inmediato y se encontró con los ojos somnolientos y preocupados de Jeonghan. No pudo alejar la mirada.

 

\- Preocupado...

\- Teme que no logres superarlo jamás, teme que no puedas ser feliz... Tú sabes cómo es él, todos estos años no ha dejado de echarse la culpa - suspiró moviendo su bufanda para cubrir su boca, sus labios estaban partidos por el frío. 

 

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

 

\- Lo siento tanto - respondió Jihoon en un susurro. Jeonghan negó con la cabeza y lentamente movió su mano hasta tomarle una al más bajo. Este dio un salto.

\- Debes confiar más en ti, Jihoon... Eres mejor de lo que piensas.

 

Suspiró tembloroso por el frío que le helaba los dedos. Su chaqueta 3 tallas más grandes cubría su cuerpo pequeño y lo protegía de la ventisca helada, pero de alguna forma el viento lograba colarse por las costuras de su ropa para hacerle temblar de pies a cabezas. Miró a su lado, ahora vacío y miró al cielo.

 

Estaba hiriendo a Seungcheol.

 

Se levantó de golpe y botó el vaso vacío de café a la basura, sintiendo la vergüenza recorrerlo. No podía seguir así, era demasiado. 

 

Jihoon era más que eso.

 

La mañana siguiente decidió que volvería a nacer. 

 

Limpió cada rincón de su departamento y juntó todas las pertenencias de Seungcheol en una caja, esa misma tarde fue a verlo y a devolverle sus cosas, diciéndole que ya no las necesitaba y que lo disculpara por todos esos años de molestias. Seungcheol solo le había sonreído honestamente y le había dicho que no se preocupara. Luego de que estuvo todo el orden, decidió que él mismo debía cambiar. TIró a la basura la mayor parte de la ropa vieja y gastada que tenía, juntó dinero que no había gastado y fue a comprarse ropa nueva. Fue a la peluquería entonces, y tras cortar su cabello y cambiar su color se miró al espejo con mejillas sonrojadas y el pecho inflado.

 

\- Eres el mejor, Jihoon - se dijo a sí mismo y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, satisfecho. 

 

El lunes por la mañana llegó al trabajo más temprano que de costumbre, perfumado y con una sonrisa. Al entrar saludó a cada persona con una sonrisa y una reverencia, logrando miradas de asombro y hasta de miedo de sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero Jihoon se sentía bien. En sus tardes libres comenzó a tocar guitarra otra vez, de pronto sintiéndose más confiado que nunca. Estaba decidido a cambiar, estaba decidido a salir adelante después de todo ese tiempo. 

 

\--

 

Caminó por las frías calles tarareando en voz baja la canción que sonaba en sus audífonos, siguiendo el ritmo con un dedo dentro de su bolsillo. Había nevado recientemente y el piso estaba helado, el aire congelado helaba sus mejillas sonrojadas y le obligaba a cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando cuando las brisas fuertes le daban de lleno de el rostro. 

 

Escuchó un ruido más adelante y pudo ver a alguien saliendo de un camión, cargando una torre enorme de cajas. El piso estaba resbaloso, Jihoon sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Continuó caminando, acercándose más a la persona. Pudo ver entonces, como en cámara lenta, cómo su pie pisaba una sección demasiado congelada y perdía el equilibrio. 

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un par de zancadas acortando la distancia entre la persona de las cajas y él y con todo su cuerpo abrazó las cajas por el lado contrario, soportando el peso de estas para evitar que cayeran sin remedio. El aroma a pan recién hecho y la temperatura de las cajas le hicieron sentir tranquilo y relajado como no lo hacía hace mucho. Al instante, del otro lado de las cajas, una voz risueña exclamó con fuerza:

 

\- ¡Waah, muchas gracias! ¡No sé qué habría hecho si tiraba al suelo todo esto! 

 

Jihoon miró por un lado de las cajas con una sonrisa nerviosa para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, cuando todo el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo al instante.

 

 

se encontró con la sonrisa más brillante y los ojos más risueños que haya podido tener la suerte de presenciar en su vida, todo en esa persona brillaba, irradiaba algo que Jihoon no había podido entender en ese mismo instante pero que su corazón sí.

 

Latido.

 

Latido.

 

Latido.

 

Su corazón de pronto se volvió loco latido tras latido, bombeando sangre a sus mejillas y sus orejas avergonzadas. Asintió rápido y murmuró un torpe "no es nada" recibiendo otra sonrisa de parte del muchacho. Latido. Lo ayudó a meter las cajas dentro del edificio el cual luego notó era una panadería, y cuando se dio cuenta se encontró ayudándolo a entrar el resto de las cajas con manos temblorosas y el estómago lleno de mariposas revoloteando. Latido. Cuando no hubo más cajas Jihoon se sintió triste por unos instantes. Latido, latido. La sonrisa del muchacho lo salvó de la tristeza.

 

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad me salvaste - dijo algo avergonzado, probablemente por su torpeza al resbalar. Jihoon negó con la cabeza muchas veces seguidas, más avergonzado que el más alto.

\- N-no es nada - dijo con la voz más fuerte de lo esperado. Se avergonzó aún más.

\- Toma - dijo el muchacho y le tendió un pan dulce perfectamente dorado y redondo, aún tibio - ¡Por la ayuda!

 

Jihoon lo recibió y se quedó congelado en su sitio, sujetando el pancito con ambas manos heladas. Asintió e hizo una reverencia torpe, sonrió algo confundido y continuó su camino con rodillas temblorosas, estómago revuelto y pecho florecido.

 

Cada paso que daba era un latido más fuerte. Cada metro que se separaba de ese muchacho sonriente era un latido más fuerte que le retumbaba los oídos. Flores brotaban de su pecho, olía delicioso, era un aroma que hace años no sentía. 

 

 

Se detuvo en seco y lo supo de inmediato.

 

Corrió con cuidado de no resbalarse por la calle congelada cubierta de nieve, sujetando el pan dulce con su mano sudorosa y apretando su pecho con su mano libre. El muchacho ya estaba de vuelta en su camión, preparándose para arrancar e irse cuando Jihoon, sin cuidado, pasó por el frente y se pegó a la puerta del lado del conductor, haciéndole dar un leve salto. Al reconocerlo sonrió y bajó la ventanilla de inmediato. 

 

\- ¡Hola otra vez! ¿Pasó alg-? - preguntó pero Jihoon lo interrumpió con toda la valentía que había juntado en su débil corazón florecido.

\- ¡Me llamo Lee Jihoon, tengo 20 años, amo la música, soy terrible hablando con la gente, pienso que eres atractivo y me gustaría que me dieras tu número! - gritó en su cara mientras los colores se le subían al rostro con cada vez más intensidad, haciéndole olvidar todo el frío que había a su alrededor. 

 

El muchacho lo miró con ojos y boca abierta, asombrados, y solo 5 segundos fueron suficientes para que Jihoon quisiera salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo, pues antes de cualquier reacción una risa contagiosa llenó sus oídos y su alma, haciendo a su corazón latir con fuerza y su cuerpo vibrar por completo. El muchacho lo miró a los ojos y le ofreció una mano en forma de saludo, lo cual JIhoon correspondió al instante. Su mano sudaba y se avergonzó más.

 

\- Soy Lee Seokmin, tenemos el mismo apellido - rió - tengo 19 años, amo cantar, me gusta hablar con la gente y eres el chico más bonito con el que he hablado en mi vida - sonrió amplio, su rostro y sus orejas tornándose rojas al finalizar esto. 

 

Jihoon no podía creerlo. Movieron sus manos en forma de saludos y una carcajada nerviosa salió de la garganta del más bajo, natural, llena de vida.

 

Luego de esto, ambos intercambiaron números. Al mismo día siguiente salieron a comer juntos y Jihoon sintió que de pronto era inmortal.

 

\--

 

Llegó a la puerta de su casa y se giró para mirar al chico más alto frente a él, quien le sonreía amplio y con ojos brillantes, tímido. Jihoon bajó la cabeza. 

 

\- G-Gracias por hoy, fue un gran día - dijo con voz rasposa, como siempre que se ponía nervioso al hablar con Seokmin. Este sonrió y frotó sus manos. 

\- Lo pasé muy bien - respondió y se miraron a los ojos, con sonrisas nerviosas.

 

LLevaban un par de semanas viéndose y Jihoon sentía que podía volar, de pronto se sentía capaz de todo. Ya era tarde, el sol se había puesto hacía rato y el frío de la noche comenzaba a notarse. Jihoon miró al cielo y miró a las estrellas en los ojos de Seokmin. Deslumbraban.

 

\- Es tarde, deberías... volver, para que no te pase nada - dijo el más bajo y el otro asintió, nervioso. Se miraron entonces por largo rato sin decir absolutamente nada.

 

Y ocurrió.

 

En un movimiento nervioso Jihoon se le acercó, estirándose hacia arriba lo más posible sin pensarlo dos veces antes de actuar. Seokmin agachó la cabeza y acortó la distancia entonces, uniendo torpemente sus labios en el beso más dulce que Jihoon haya podido experimentar en su vida. Pudo sentir fuegos artificiales estallar dentro de él, y quizás estaba loco, pero pudo escuchar los fuegos artificiales provenientes del pecho del más alto también.

 

Jihoon se había enamorado.

 

Se alejaron con risitas nerviosas en los labios y cosquillas en los dedos entrelazados de sus manos torpes, Jihoon sintió ganas de llorar, pero eran lágrimas de dicha y amor las que querían brotar por su ser. Seokmin lo notó, y sin esperar depositó otro beso en sus labios, uno en su mejilla, otro en su nariz, otro en su frente. Juntaron ambas frentes entonces y se miraron a los ojos.

 

\- Buenas noches - susurró Seokmin y Jihoon rió, coqueto.

\- Buenas noches - respondió y se dieron un último besito aterciopelado antes de entrar a su hogar y querer gritar y saltar de alegría.

 

Se acostó en su cama y rió para sí mismo, sintiendo como si flotara. Suspiró y sin esperar más tomó su teléfono, escribiendo un mensaje corto el cual envió con una sonrisa que no se borraba y un latido eterno que no cesaba, apagó las luces y se acostó a dormir con el jardín de flores más grande cultivado en su corazón.

 

Volvía a vivir.

 

\--

 

Su teléfono vibró con un mensaje y se movió en la cama para alcanzar el teléfono y ver de qué se trataba. Al leer el mensaje de texto sus ojos se abrieron, y lágrimas inmediatas escaparon de sus ojos profundos, haciendo al chico junto a él pegar un salto.

 

\- ¡Cheol! ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó alterado Jeonghan al verlo llorar. Seungcheol rió avergonzado, mostrándole la pantalla del teléfono, sollozando con felicidad rebosando de su pecho. Jeonghan leyó el mensaje y una sonrisa gigante se dibujó en su rostro, la cual repartió besos en el rostro húmedo de su novio - Te dije que lo lograría - le susurró y Cheol asintió.

\- Se lo merece - dijo entre sollozos y Jeonghan asintió.

\- Claro que sí.

 

Seungcheol dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa de noche otra vez, recibiendo los besos curadores de Jeonghan por todo su rostro, volviendo a acurrucarse juntos para poder dormir.

 

Al fin el jardín en su pecho había vuelto a la vida.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Te amaré por siempre hermosa hoy y siempre <3


End file.
